1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented drawing programs, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for dragging and intelligently placing assembly components in a drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented drawing programs (e.g., a solid modeling or computer aided design [CAD] program) are often used to create, view, and modify solid models, assemblies, diagrams, flow charts, blue-prints, etc. (collectively referred to as drawings) in both two dimensions (2D) and three dimensions (3D). The drawings comprise one or more graphical elements (referred to as components or parts) arranged in a defined format. In turn, the graphical elements may comprise one or more smaller graphical elements/entities (referred to as features).
Components/parts may often be related to each other. For example, one part (e.g., a bolt) may be related or intended to fit into another part (e.g., a washer or nut). To establish the relationship, constraints may be placed on the parts. For example, a bolt may be constrained to a washer. The constraints between the parts are based on features in the related parts. For example, the center axis feature of a bolt may be constrained to a center axis feature of a hole in the washer. Thus, the constraints are often specified for particular features in a part.
Constraining one or more parts to a particular position or relationship with another part (also referred to as mating information) are available in the prior art. However, placing/positioning a graphical component in accordance with a constraint (as desired) is often a laborious process that requires significant user interaction through a graphical user interface.
For example, multiple user actions may be necessary to select a feature of a part and create a constraint for that feature. Further, multiple user actions may be necessary to select a particular constraint of a component. Additionally, once the particular constraint has been selected, placing the component with respect to another component based on the particular constraint requires multiple steps by a user.
What is needed is an easy and efficient manner for quickly placing/positioning a component in a drawing using available constraints.